


Pursuit

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Growing attached to people isn't Lear's thing. So why would he care if Cheren stops following him around?
Relationships: Cheren/Lyer | Lear
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Pursuit

There's a lot of people on Pasio that Lear doesn't like, let alone gives the time to acknowledge, but Cheren is one of those rare few that constantly gets on his nerves just by his mere appearance.

Unlike that shoddy hat wearing nuisance he actually goes out of his way to  _ find  _ him. What a complete bother! Doesn't he have better things to do?

What's worse is Sawyer and Rachel don't even bother shooing him away. They accepted him with open arms into their little group like it was nothing!

Despite not needing their help (why would he?) his subordinates would still cheer him on as he basked in the expected victory of beating another, "all talk but no show" Team Break member.

And then there was Cheren. 

Who offered no cheering or compliments (though only for his Pokemon), just giving him advice he didn't even ask for! What was with this guy? He doesn't need to be lectured everytime he has a battle!

_ "It's for your own sake."  _ Cheren would softly tell him. What good would it do when it goes in one ear and right out the other.

So when Lear turns around after another group of Team Break members run off he expects to see Cheren's disappointed eyes by the fact he went into the battle alone. 

Except one day he's not there.

"What's wrong, Master Lear?" Rachel tilts her head, flopping her long sleeves. "Aren't you gonna, you know, gloat a little? Or a lot?"

"Where's that goodie two shoes?" Is what Lear finds himself asking. Cheren  _ always  _ watched his battles! Even if he showed up late Cheren always tended to find him.

Rachel and Sawyer exchange looks as if they  _ know  _ something he  _ doesn't.  _ Which is ridiculous because he knows  _ everything. _

"He um.. Had to leave early." Sawyer pauses shrinking under the impatient gaze of Lear. "For gym leader business."

It sounds so unbelievable he could  _ laugh  _ at the pathetic excuse.

"About time he left! Finally some peace and quiet! Let's go clear out another one of those losers’s hideouts while the sun is still up."

The only unfortunate thing here was that Cheren was missing out on his flawless battle performances.   
  
  
  
  
  


The next time Lear is out he unsurprisingly wipes the floor with a group of trainers who thought they could best  _ him  _ in a battle. Ha! How pathetic of them to think they stood a chance.

Rachel and Sawyer offered up their unneeded support, this time singing his praises as the other trainers left. And yet..

There was no Cheren to be found.

"Again?" Lear sighs, from being tired of course. Not from Cheren's absence. "..There's not any recent minor activities planned for this week, are there Sawyer?"

"The Pokemon Sync Pair Contest was the only thing as of recently and the next PML match isn't until a few weeks from now." Sawyer says automatically. "..Is something troubling you, young master?"

"As if." Lear scoffs. Couldn't Sawyer read him? He was  _ fine. _

"Really? Because you seemed kinda let down after your win there," Rachel points out. "And you kept glancing back at us a lot too."

Well wasn't she an observant one today. 

"I was just making sure you two were paying close attention! I will have far less battles when the crown is mine!"

"Uh-huh," A teasing smile finds its way to Rachel's face, one Lear's never been fond of— "Cause I could have  _ sworn  _ you were checking to see if Cheren was there."

"P-preposterous!" Lear stammers. "I could care less if he bothered to show his face or not!"

"Are you sure, master Lear?" Rachel grins. "Because if I didn't know any better I'd say you  _ miss  _ him."

"You don't know better!" His face gushed with warmth, from the heat not because he was flustered! What in the name of Arceus would give her  _ that  _ idea? "As long as I don't have to hear another one of his painfully long lectures again then I don’t care what he does!"

Lear decides to put an end to the conversation immediately. He wastes no time storming off, ignoring Rachel's laughter and the distress sounds of Sawyer ringing through the canyon.

He by no means missed Cheren one bit. There was no reason to anyway!   
  
  
  
  
  


A week goes by, a group of Team Break members are beaten by him or any other trainer who happened to come across him and there's  _ still no sign of Cheren. _

Fortunately Rachel and Sawyer were giving him space, noticing his terrible mood as of recently and Lear finds himself making a beeline for the Pokemon Center.

For business. Not because he heard Cheren likes to stop by the café.

Sitting at a small table across from a trainer in a ponytail that Lear doesn't quite remember the name of, wearing a  _ ridiculous  _ hat is no other than Cheren. His Stoutland stood up upon noticing him, wagging its tail and barking loudly at him.

Bothersome, but.. At least  _ someone  _ was happy to see him.

"Lear?" Cheren turns in his seat a look of surprise on his face. Which is understandable. Not every day does royalty like himself present his presence to another. "It's nice to see you."

Every ounce of anger that was on the tip of his tongue, buzzing around in his mind instantly fades. It's absurd, he  _ should  _ be angry for Cheren blowing him off, but..

Other than Sawyer and Rachel, that's the first time he's heard someone on the island  _ genuinely  _ mean it.

"O-of course it is, you should be thankful to see me," Lear ignores the curious gaze of the trainer across from Cheren. "I've heard you’ve been busy with 'gym leader stuff.'"

That's all Sawyer and Rachel's been telling him lately. He doesn't even have to ask where Cheren is without one of them 'casually' mentioning that he was busy.

"Since I'm away from my gym and the school I've been having to tutor my students by PC. Their schedules vary since the time is different here than in Unova," Cheren explains. "You weren't looking for me, were you?"

Lear sputters, crossing his arms and uncrossing them letting his arms fall uselessly by his side. His face warms and he has to tear his eyes away from Cheren's soft gaze. 

How ridiculous—

"I should be free later today if you intend on battling again," Cheren pauses, stares at Lear with those knowledgeable eyes as if he were looking for something. "Or you could catch me up on what's been happening lately. Sawyer says you have quite the winning streak."

Lear furrows his eyebrows. Since when did him and Sawyer talk? Well, no matter. He'd be more than glad to let Cheren know all about his glorious victories!

"I'll be at the Battle Villa later,"  _ If you're interested.  _ "Sawyer can't compete with  _ my  _ storytelling skills."

Cheren chuckles, something Lear hasn't heard a lot but wouldn't be opposed to hearing more, and still manages to look so  _ soft.  _ Or maybe that was fondness..? 

Lear can hardly ever read Cheren but at least this was a million times better than the looks of disappointment he was used to seeing.

"I'd love to hear them."

Lear doesn't bother to stick around anymore; barely hears the excited hushed whisper of the girl across from Cheren and finds himself smiling as he leaves the Pokemon Center.

Maybe he doesn't mind Cheren's presence that much after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Gently writing these two until the next interludes come out aaaa 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
